Usually, cylinder head covers form an upper termination of a cylinder head and often also contain bearing bridges for mounting at least one camshaft of an internal combustion engine.
From DE 10 2014 106 561 A1 a cylinder head cover for arrangement on a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine with a cover body made of plastic and with at least one bearing bridge, comprising a metal material for the rotatable receiving of at least one camshaft in the cylinder head cover is known. Here it is provided that the bearing bridge is mounted by way of a joining connection on the cover body so precisely that the same is aligned by the cover body for the arrangement on the cylinder head.
From DE 10 2007 063 257 A1 a bearing device for mounting a camshaft in a cylinder head is known, which comprises at least one engagement contour which is connectable to at least one mating engagement contour formed on a cylinder head cover in such a manner that the cylinder head cover is tightly clampable against the cylinder head cover via the bearing device. This is to achieve in particular a simple and assembly-friendly fastening of the cylinder head cover on the cylinder head.
From DE 103 31 089 A1 a cylinder head cover for an internal combustion engine with at least one camshaft is known, which projects through at least one bearing bridge along a bearing gallery for the camshaft in the cylinder head cover, wherein the bearing bridge comprises an opening or bore which completely surrounds the camshaft.
From EP 1 884 629 B1 a cylinder head cover for an internal combustion engine is known, with a housing which is sealingly connectable to the cylinder head, and which comprises at least one mounting with a fit for a function component, wherein the housing is formed of a thermoplastic and the mounting is integrated in a receiving part made of metal.
Disadvantageous with cylinder head covers known from the prior art is often their comparatively expensive and allows little flexibility.